Transformers Prime: Of Truth and Deception
by forgottenforever
Summary: Optimus and Terra have been taken and brainwashed by the Decepticons and it's up to the remaining Autobots to figure out how to get their leader and their powerhouse back. ONLY PREVIEW IS UP!


**Chapter 1**

"They are the ones that _betrayed_ us."

The entire base went silent as Terra's eyes grew wide. She whimpered and hid deeper into Static's chassis. "What in Primus' name are you talking about!" Ratchet growled as he aimed to grab Static but stopped when an electric blue bubble surrounded both her and Static. "Stay away from us!" Terra growled as she stood on her own feet though slightly woozy from her encounter with death.

"Terra, what's wrong? Don't you remember us?" Jack asked, his eyes looking confused and lost. "Ratchet, what's wrong with her?" the blue femme asked, looking at Ratchet who narrowed his optics at the ground in a moment of concentration. He suddenly looked up at Terra who looked back at him with a growl but stopped when she closely examined him. "... Ratchet?" Her eyes flashed a cyan blue and the medic shifted nervously. "Is... Is that you?" The blue energy field vanished and the entire base went silent as Terra silently touched the medic's leg.

"It is you, Ratchet! Primus, what happened? Who's winning the war and why am I so small and... organic-y?" Terra asked. The entire base looked at her in confusion minus Ratchet who stared at her. Primus... she remembered! "And why does everyone keep calling me 'Terra'?" she asked as she hid behind Ratchet's leg, suddenly shy of all the glances she was receiving.

"That's because it's your name, dummy," Miko answered her from her position next to Jack and Raf. Terra's eyes narrowed and she growled. "Watch it, organic. And for your information, it is _not_ my designation. My designation is Shadow, short for Shadowjumper." The humans and Autobots gave her an odd look but Ratchet picked her up. "Shadowjumper," he began, pausing for the slightest of moments. "What do you remember last?"

_Shadowjumper_ sighed as she looked to the side, her eyebrows furrowing in deep thought before she looked up at the medic. "I remember being at Iacon where I was doing some reconnaissance on the 'Cons. The battle had already started and after a few orbit cycles, I was found out." No one dared to ask another question, already knowing what had happened. Bumblebee looked up at her, his optics wide as his vocalizer buzzed to life. "... Shadow...jumper? Orion's... sparkling?"

Shadowjumper frowned as she nodded. "Yes." Bumblebee's vocalizer shuddered and he gave a high pitched whine. "For Primus' sake, how many time must I tell you not to speak!" Ratchet growled. Shadowjumper stared at the small mech who slowly stood to his peds before she snapped her fingers. "Scout Bumblebee! The mech who save my aft and vice-versa!"

"WAIT! I am lost on so many levels here I can't even count them anymore," June said as she looked at Shadowjumper. "So, your name is Shadowjumper and you're Optimus' sparkling." Shadowjumper looked confused for a moment before she nodded. "Yes. Forgive my hesitation. I am used to calling him Orion."

"What is a sparkling?" Raf asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion. "Sparkling's are Cybertronian versions of human babies." Arcee explained. "Are we still on Cybertron?" Shadowjumper asked Ratchet as she left his servos. Ratchet sighed as he shook his head. Shadowjumper furrowed her brows as she stared at him. "Why the slag not?" "Because Cybertron was lost eons ago," Arcee whispered.

Shadowjumper gasped as she looked around. "No... Orion!" She ran around base calling for him but Static stopped her. "He can't be offline! He can't!" Her voice was angry but her eyes were filled with tears. "He's not," Ratchet confirmed and Shadowjumper let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "Then, where is Orion?"

The 'bots either shifted or looked away. "He lost his memory..." Shadowjumper gasped as she felt a smaller hand on her shoulder. "Jack..." She whispered and everyone looked up.

"So she does remember!" Static pointed out and Shadowjumper looked at him oddly. "What the frag are you talking about, Static? Remember what? Jack has always been around on Cybertron."

* * *

"Welcome back to the winning team." Knock Out grinned as he finished the details on Orion's new faction symbol. On the side, Terra faced away from Orion and Knock Out for good reason. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed her upper right arm in a painful grip even though Orion had the symbol placed on his upper left arm. She kept silent, not wishing to let them know of her pain.

Physical and emotional pain.

Physically, she could feel the scorch of welder and how it was _physically_ tattooed onto her arm. She didn't dare lift her fingers away from the burn, afraid that if she saw her newest tattoo, she would scream.

Emotionally, it scarred her to see Orion, her father, be tricked by Megatron. She wasn't stupid like the rest of Decepticons (excluding Orion. He was just naïve currently). Betrayal was always the worst sin in Terra's book. She wouldn't dare betray someone unless they truly deserved it. A perfect example would be David Mystique.

"Traitorous bastard," she muttered to herself but it wasn't loud enough to be heard by Orion or Knock Out. The Decepticons were dumb afts, especially Megatron. They automatically assumed that, like Orion, she had also lost her memory, but they were wrong. She remembered everything.

Except most of her past before the Autobots.

However, her past did not matter. All that mattered was making sure Orion would come to see what was truth and what was false. "Come Terra," Orion said as he opened his servo for her. "We must go see what Megatronus wishes of us." Terra complied easily, knowing that Orion was a pure spark but it did nothing to ease her sudden worry that Orion could go wrong.

"... I am glad that you are here, Shadowjumper," Orion said as he exited the medbay and turned the corner. Terra looked at him in confusion. Shadowjumper? Who the frag was Shadowjumper? "Dear spark? Is something on your mind?" Orion asked. Terra sighed. "No, Orion. I am feeling rather weary," she answered. "But...?"

Leave it to Orion to see past her lies.

"To be honest, I cannot believe that Ratchet has become-" "Orion Pax and Shadowjumper!" They both jolted as Megatron walked towards them. _'Nice smile, Terra. Nice smile.'_ Terra smiled but her innards shook with anger and she knew Orion could sense it. She toyed with her antique butterfly bracelet along her arm. "Come. I must show you what has become of Cybertron under the rule of the warlord, Ratchet."

Primus help her if she didn't destroy Megatron and somehow lose Orion's trust.

* * *

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of... librarian? And a Decepticon?" Fowler yelled. Off to the side, Shadowjumper growled as the images from Primus stopped, memories from which those she had lost during the fight with Unicron. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate here! It ain't that easy ya know..." she said, as she glared at Fowler.

Beside her, Jack smiled in relief. She was beginning to sound like the old Terra again but something didn't feel right... "How far along are you, Ter... err... Shadow?" he asked. Their bond had been restored and it had become stronger than before in just a short amount of time. "Not very far unfortunately. I have barely passed the first month," she answered with a sigh. Out of all the bonds, only Static, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jack had been included. Arcee and Bulkhead were the only ones left and she still felt a little too awkward to have a bond with Bumblebee.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler, one that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life," Ratchet said. "So if he's riding with the 'Cons..." Bulkhead started. "It's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo," Arcee finished. Shadowjumper sighed again. She was never going to finish those Pit-forsaken memories her human self made! **'I shall 'upload' the memories into you, my dear. Estimated time of completion is about another 30 minutes.'** Shadowjumper jumped at the foreign thought but relaxed as a memory resurfaced of Primus. Surprisingly enough, Primus returned to using his feminine voice. **'Would you prefer a more neutral tone?'** Shadowjumper turned her head away and crinkled her nose, a message Primus clearly understood.

The initial shock of being told that she had been turned into a human was jaw dropping for everyone at base. After she had been offlined by Megatron himself, Ratchet and Wheeljack had transferred her life into a human's. It had also been cleared that Jack Darby (the human standing next to her) was NOT the same Jack all those eons ago. So, besides having no father, and losing her best friend, Jack eons ago, she was also human. Not a techno organic.

100% human.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here," Ratchet pointed at his head as he turned to face the other Cybertronians. "but I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He held his servo right in the middle of his chassis, right where his spark would be. "Oh, Ratchet..." She threw herself off the beam she already knew was reserved as her and sent a wave of comfort over their bond. Ratchet picked her up and held her close to his spark, eagerly taking the comfort she was giving.

"We _**must**_ locate him to know for certain," Ratchet said as he pulled himself together. "Hold up," Agent Fowler said as he leaned against the yellow railing. "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me you can't just track Prime?" "Ugh. That was... awkward," Shadowjumper said as she leaned away from Agent Fowler.

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core," Ratchet responded. "But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan." "Contingency plan?" Arcee repeated. "What contingency?" Bulkhead asked. On the railing, Miko narrowed her eyes at Ratchet. "Is that even a word?"

"The key card!" Jack exclaimed as he held up the key. "So what's it do?" he asked. "It grants access to Vector Sigma." Ratchet answered. In his hands, Terra gasped. "The repository of the wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet added. "Is that some sort of... supercomputer?" Raf asked. Ratchet held Shadowjumper out and Jack helped her onto the metal upraise. "So, we can just download Optimus' memories back into him? Great!" Jack said, feeling a sense of relief travel throughout him. "Which one's the big 'V'? Over here? Somewhere in back?" Jack said looking to all the computers around him.

"Vector Sigma is more than a 'supercomputer', Jack." At the sound of Ratchet's voice, Jack looked back up at the medic. "It is an ancient source of mystical power," Ratchet said as Shadowjumper looked down. Her whisper had carried far enough to reach even Static who was sulking further away.

"On Cybertron."

* * *

Orion gasped as he saw what had become of Cybertron. Terra, to fit her part, also gasped but bristled in anger at Megatron. "Cybertron...!" Orion's face twisted into a look of anger and pain. Terra struggled to resist the temptation of offlining Megatron once and for all as his face contorted into a smirk. Her hands began to shake and Orion lifted a finger to slowly pet her.

_'Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him.'_

"Hush now. Be calm, little one," Orion said as he looked at her, his optics bright with worry. Terra shielded her eyes from glare of both blue and red optics that washed down upon her. It was so dark upon the _Nemesis_ that she was practically blind until a few hours ago and even then her eyes still gave her slight trouble.

She knew that when she got off the _Nemesis_, she was going to need a fragging _wall_ to protect her eyes.

* * *

"Jackson Darby, you will **_NOT_** be traveling to another planet."

June glared at her son for even thinking of the idea. "I'm in!" Miko offered. "You're not going either, Miko!" Her gaze suddenly turned to the four Cybertronians standing behind Ratchet. "Not when one of you can." Bumblebee looked at Arcee and gave her a 'What did _I_ do?' look.

"June's right. Why send the boy to do a 'bot's job?" Agent Fowler asked. "Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma or one chosen by a Prime," Ratchet replied. "Oh, well isn't that peachy? That makes you like my sibling," Shadowjumper spoke from her seat on the rail. The humans looked at her in confusion. "Do you recall the legend of Unicron and Primus?" she asked them. They nodded and suddenly Jack looked up. "So you're a... Jesus?" he offered and she looked down.

"Well... Yes and no. To sum it all up, I am Primus' Chosen. I harbor his energy and do his will but am NOT a reincarnation of Primus himself." "So you're, like, a god?" Miko asked, her eyes wide with wonder and awe. Shadowjumper chuckled and shook her head. "No! Thank Primus, no! Imagine if I was..." She visibly shivered as a disturbing image was sent to Jack that had him struggling to hold in his laughter. His lips quivered and he bit his lip to make it appear as if he was nervous even though the image of people kissing the ground where her foot steps fell was replaying over and over again. "Back to the topic people," Shadowjumper said as Ratchet looked at the key card Jack held in his hand.

"Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique bio signature," Ratchet explained. "So, you mean Jack's like some honorary Prime?" Miko asked. "Let's just say Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew. Same applies to Shadow." "But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human, a CHILD?" June asked.

Jack stuttered in embarrassment. "I'm not a child, Mom!" "Same goes for me," Shadowjumper spoke up. "Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye?" Arcee suggested. A memory showed up in Shadowjumper's mind that recalled when Ratchet said that Optimus used to have a personality like Jack and Terra (herself). "But what about Terra-" "Shadow." "-_Shadow_. So what if she's Primus' Jesus or whatever it is?" June asked.

"Primus' _Chosen_. And it makes a tremendous difference, Ms. Darby. If you do not recall, Primus' created the Thirteen original Primes and Vector Sigma consists of the collective wisdom of the Primes. Therefore, Shadowjumper is free to access it as she wills," Ratchet said.

"All of which is moot. The key card is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron which we, at present, do not possess." Ratchet shook his helm in disappointment. "Dude, what about THAT?" Miko said as she pointed at the space bridge.

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth's orbit. Remember?" Raf said as he walked a few steps forward. "Yeah, but Ratchet built it! Can't he just turbocharge the thing?" Miko suggested while Shadowjumper's eyes widened and Ratchet looked upon her and held his servo to his chin. Everyone agreed on what Shadowjumper stated.

"Holy slag, Miko just had a good idea."

* * *

"I cannot believe Ratchet capable of such horrors," Orion said. On his shoulder, Terra looked off to the side, her emotions skyrocketing with anger. _'That's because he _isn't,_'_ Terra thought sourly to herself. "Yes, and to think the Doctor of Doom's mad quest for power continues," Megatron said as clip after clip was shown of Cybertron. "His marauders pursued us to this planet's orbit. We feel it's species are not ready to behold us," Megatron added as he turned away from the screen.

_'Calm, Terra. Think calm. Do not murder Megatron. Do not murder. Do not kill him.'_

"But we have resolved to protect this world from the same tragedy which was dealt to our own." Terra clenched her fist in anger and it shook violently. "One question Megatron." At this both human and Decepticon stopped. Terra's heart beat erratically, praying he would ask the right question.

"Why are we called Decepticons?"

Relief flooded through Terra as she gave an almost audible sigh, her lips quivering in a hard struggle to hold back the smile. In front of them, Megatron hesitated for the slightest of moments. "Another craven Autobot scare tactic." '… _God damn it.' _"The name was demonize us but instead, we wear it as a badge of honor," Megatron said as he held his left fist over his spark and look up as if he were a hero, "for of speaking the truth is Deception, then we are gladly guilty."

Orion paused and for a moment, Terra looked at his optics, praying to any deity or god that he come to his senses and see what the Decepticons really were: Monsters. Orion nodded and crushed Terra's hope. "Now, please, Orion. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest." Megatron walked away and right before he reached the door, Orion spoke up.

"Megatron. I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression." He lifted his arm and balled his servo into a fist looking back at Megatron with a truthful gaze. "This I vow, with all my spark."

_'Fuck,_ _NO!'_ Terra instantly felt defeated and damned Primus to the Pits for having killed her and resetting all her bonds. "Shadowjumper? Is something wrong?" Both mechs looked at her, Megatron in more apprehension and confusion than Orion's clear worry. _'Yeah, I do. It's called fucking Megatron over there is being a damn liar!' _"Shadowjumper! Where did you learn such language?" Orion asked, speechless. Terra's eyes widened. Oh shit, had she said that out loud? The look on Megatron's face told all. She did the best thing she could do at that moment. Lie.

"I heard it from one of the drones."

All Terra needed now was to be found out by Megatron and slagged by one of the Decepticons.

* * *

A thunderstorm brewed overhead the _Nemesis_ creating a warmer temperature than normal. "It seems we have successfully achieved control of Orion's spark. Now to put his mind to work," Megatron said.

He turned to Soundwave who looked up at his master. "Have you sanitized the data core?" Soundwave gave a simple nod that made the Decepticon leader happy. "Excellent! Our new archivist duo will require unlimited access to our files. It would be counterproductive for them to stumble upon... any _sensitive_ information."

Megatron made to turn again but he stopped and looked back at his communications officer. "Also, keep a close eye on Shadowjumper. It appears that she is regaining her memories." Soundwave nodded again and left the presence of his master to watch the new 'librarians'.

* * *

"You know, this place almost creeps me out."

Jack looked back at Shadowjumper who wrinkled her eyes at the brown bag she handed to him. "Two Body Slam Burger specials. Enjoy," Jack said as he handed it to the couple in the white car and watched as they drove off. He turned to face Shadowjumper who was taking off her hat and apron and shaking her head side to side. Her hair had grown almost overnight to her shoulders and she had lost the red highlights she had in her hair.

"Why's that?" he asked her. He preferred her better with the highlights since they were easily spotted in a crowd. "Hey Jack." Aforementioned boy swiveled around on his foot only to see Sierra wave at him from across the drive-in. "Sierra." The shock was evident in his voice and behind him, Shadowjumper chuckled.

"How come I never see you around?" she asked. Behind him, Shadowjumper fell to her knees as she placed a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. "What are you talking about? We have chemistry together. I-I mean chemistry class." Jack responded. He nudged Shadowjumper when she laughed even harder but quickly controlled herself and stood up behind the wall so that Sierra would not see her.

"I mean outside of school. I never see you at any parties. Or the mall." At the last suggestion, Shadowjumper doubled over and cried, holding an arm around her stomach and a hand over her mouth. "Well... Mostly, I'm here, wearin' the hat and you never can study too hard for the ol' S.A.T.'s you know? And there's other... stuff."

At that moment, a buzz sounded and Jack looked startled before he held out his hand. "Uh, don't go anywhere." He took in a deep breath as he stared at the microphone. "Welcome to K.O. Drive-In. May I take your-" "Five PM, Jack. Your shift is over. Let's go," Arcee voice filtered in. "Oh! That... kind of... stuff," Sierra said as she turned to leave.

By now, Shadowjumper was _sobbing_ on the floor from laughing so hard and Jack gave her a dirty glare before he turned towards Sierra, hoping to fix things. "W-wh- Sierra, wait." He paused for a moment before adding, "She's my mother." At that moment, Arcee turned the corner with her holograph in place right next to Sierra.

Sierra turned and did a double take. "Your mom looks good in leather. On your bike," she said and finally Shadowjumper made an appearance. "That's a little bit of an awkward thing to say... don'tcha think? Oh and word of advice about the male species: They don't go to the mall." Sierra gave a disapproving look but said nothing and left.

Jack sighed as he looked down. "Didn't mean to decimate your social life," Arcee said. "Not the first time," Jack said as he looked at Shadowjumper as well. She leaned on the counter, grinning at Arcee. "Hon', you ain't got nothin' to be sorry about. Do you _know_ how hard I was laughing? I _cried_." Arcee gave a small chuckle of her own and Jack glared at both females before sobering up. "Any sign of Optimus?" he asked.

"Not today..." Arcee responded, her voice becoming quiet and gentle as if she would a sparkling. Jack's eyes narrowed in determination.

"Not yet."

* * *

"When we stormed the Iacon hall of records in the waning days of the war for Cybertron, we acquired highly classified files. Files written with Autobot codes which we have been unable to decipher," Megatron said as he walked in front of Knock Out. "Autobots codes... which the Iacon archivist, Orion Pax, should have no trouble cracking," Knock Out completed Megatron's thought as they walked along.

"Considering what's at stake, shouldn't we... beef up the security around here?" the red mech suggested as they stopped. Megatron looked down upon him. "Knock Out, I believe that Orion and Shadowjumper will perform most effectively if they does not feel threatened or confined in any way. However it is not coincidence that Orion's work station is located in direct proximity to the energon storage vault." "Which is under constant surveillance. Well played," Knock Out said, impressed.

Little did they know that a small button, smaller than the size of a gnat was eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

Raf sat on the small couch with a red pencil in hand and a binder in his lap. Further away, Ratchet pressed multiple buttons that let out small beeps. "Ratchet." Said bot looked up as his designation was called. "Are you... turbocharging the ground bridge?" Raf asked incredulously. "Tinkering..." Ratchet said, his voice filled with no innocence.

"No need to get anyone's hopes up just yet."

* * *

She had a laptop connected to the Decepticon files.

Terra was so smug with herself that she couldn't help but start looking through all the files. She looked through a few and then to her utter shock, realized she had been reading _Cybertronian_ _glyphs_. She couldn't have a meltdown in the room or else Orion would think she had finally lost her marbles AND Megatron would learn that she had been lying about losing her memory. Well, the memory of the Autobots anyway.

She became bored after 15 minutes and she instantly began setting up an anti-virus system. The code, created by Primus, assured that not even _Soundwave_ could get in. As soon as she did, she realized that she still had no way of contacting the Autobots.

Damn it.

She sulked for about ten minutes and before a minute had passed, Orion had stopped with trying to figure out the Iacon files and spoke with her, keeping her company as he used to do. "Ah yes. You wished to speak with me about something before Megatron found us?" Currently, he was sitting in a chair while she sat in his servos a thoughtful expression on her face. Well, better now than ever.

"I know this is a pointless inquiry but... Do you honor truth?"

Orion gave her a small smile as he pet her head softly. "No question is pointless, dear spark. But to answer, yes I do. What of it?" Terra sighed. She could do this, she was not going to chicken out. "I am not so positive I-" she gulped as she tried to calm the bout of nervousness that charged her nerves. "-that I believe Megatron."

Without even looking at him, she could already feel the bristling of his confusion and shock. A sigh escaped his intakes and a warm 'breath' hit her. She reveled in it seeing as the floating base was kept at a toasty 38 degrees Fahrenheit. "All living beings have the right of freedom of speech but I am curious as to why you do not trust in him," Orion said, his optics looking at her.

The room they had received was brighter than some of the other rooms but still nonetheless dark. "It's just that... oh I dunno. Ratchet has ALWAYS been there for me. While, yeah, he does have his... sadistic moments... I don't think that he could ever do such a thing. He was a _medic_. You remember how strongly he fought to save every life that came his way, Autobot or Decepticon! And Ratchet never really was into politics..." She didn't know what slag she just spewed at the end but it seemed appropriate...

Before Orion had the chance to reply to his daughter, Megatron walked in and nonchalantly interrupted their conversation. "Orion, Shadowjumper. How fares Project Iacon?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the sight of them together. ::Please, Orion! Don't tell Megatron of what I just told you!:: She pleaded with all her heart on the bond and thanked Primus and the heavens above that Orion had not forced her to create a bond with Megatron as well. Orion gave a reluctant yes but stared up at Megatron as he stood.

"I am a bit rusty, I fear. I've only managed to decode three entries," he replied. "And what do these entries comprise?" "They were logged by Autobot archivists during the war after I entered stasis." Terra wanted to call bullshit on the stasis and she had a sinking feeling that it was Orion himself who had logged them.

"My only knowledge of their content so far is that they are coordinates." Orion finished. "Targeting locations on this very planet." He pressed a button and a red sphere appeared with blue points and lines. "I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels shuttle from Cybertron for safe keeping." "Such as... historical documents or cultural artifacts?" Megatron asked, walking towards the red sphere and closer to Terra's location. She felt uncomfortable with the mech who had made at least three attempts on her life being so near but she merely kept her eyes on Orion.

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction, hidden away for later use."

At Orion's confession, Megatron smirked but controlled himself. He turned to face Orion and stood with what could be assumed to be a patriotic pose. "All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach." Megatron walked towards Orion and gave a small glance to the human who sat on a large, Cybertronian sized table. Her expression was hidden by her hair but he could clearly see her balled fists that shook in her lap.

"We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax," Megatron said as he place a gentle servo on his shoulder armor but walked away moments later. "Lord Megatron." At this, Terra died a little more inside but forced herself to keep her exterior smooth and calm for Orion's sake.

"I am puzzled by one particular finding. I have discovered several historic references to Starscream, as your second in command." Orion turned once more to press another button that showed information on Starscream. "Yet I have not seen him aboard the ship." Megatron turned as he held his arms behind his chassis. "Sadly, Commander Starscream is dead." Megatron said shortly as he turned away and left them.

"_Hijo de su puta madre, es un mentiroso_!" Terra hissed as she slammed her fist down. Orion looked at her in confusion. "Pardon?" Terra did not look at him as she merely sent him an irritated wave that confused the poor mech even more. "Shadowjumper, are you well?" Orion tried again and finally Terra glanced at him shortly before glaring at the red sphere. "Just brilliant," she replied, her irritation and sarcasm dripping heavily from the two words she almost spat out. She grabbed her laptop and started up a new program but kept the Decepticon files on another tab.

She had AUTOBOT business to do.

Farther away, Megatron approached Soundwave who peered out at the dark Earth. "Orion asks many questions. A valuable trait in an archivist but not in a Decepticon." At the sound of his voice, Soundwave gave his attention to Megatron who walked passed him. "It is a matter of time before he unravels the our fabrications and his in eighth sense of right and wrong rises to the surface." Megatron growled as he finally stopped a few paces away from Soundwave but turned slightly to look back at him.

"I only hope that Orion will complete Project Iacon before I am forced to destroy him and his sparkling, once and for all."

* * *

**A/N: OMG I have returned! Well, with this story. To be honest though, this is only a PREVIEW of the first chapter and I haven't even finished the other chapters! ^^; I have good reasons though! My internet got _destroyed_ and my computer was _totaled_ by some Black Hole Virus shit. It practically decimated everything and yeah. Y'all know the rest. But, the great news is that this is my last week of school! Great isn't it? Whatever Y'all don't care shit for me as long as I update lol.**

**Review please! I absolutely love it and will update a LOT faster! :D**


End file.
